The invention relates to a link assembly for a vehicle, in particular for a commercial vehicle.
A link assembly serves for suspension of a vehicle axle on the vehicle frame, wherein the vehicle axle in the case of commercial vehicles is customarily a rigid axle. The use of longitudinal links which substantially extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and are mounted about a pivot axis running transversely with respect to the vehicle axle is known. A first end of the longitudinal link is arranged pivotably here on the vehicle frame, in particular on a bearing bracket. A second end of the longitudinal link receives the vehicle axle. The vehicle axle can be mounted on the frame of the vehicle in a sprung or damped manner by means of additional spring elements and/or damping elements.
A link assembly for mounting a vehicle axle on a vehicle frame is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,353 A. The link assembly here comprises a longitudinal link of two-part design. The two-part longitudinal link is mounted on a bearing bolt of the vehicle frame via a specially shaped bearing bushing. The invention is based on the object of providing a link assembly which is of particularly stable construction and can be mounted as simply as possible.